


you are the only exception

by jaehyunspeaches



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Soft Na Jaemin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, a lot of use of nana, dedicated to my friend who i originally wrote this for uwu, idk which one it is, laps lock, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 02:32:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18421020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehyunspeaches/pseuds/jaehyunspeaches
Summary: you wake up feeling an unfamiliar coldness, and you realise jaemin isn’t there. you frown, and get out of bed to try and find him. before you do so, you look to your bedside drawer and see a little unfolded piece of paper.





	you are the only exception

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story so please bare with me! i wasn’t planning to post this as first as i just wrote it to my friend, but i thought id post it here with a few additions. i hope you enjoy!

you wake up feeling an unfamiliar coldness, and you realise jaemin isn’t there. you frown, and get out of bed to try and find him. before you do so, you look to your bedside drawer and see a little unfolded piece of paper. you reach to the piece of paper, unfolding it, and you read it. ‘meet nana in the kitchen!’ you chuckle at his note and head to the kitchen. as you walk, your nose picks up a sweet aroma, and it’s like it puts you in a daze. once you reach the kitchen door, there’s a sticky note, reading ‘close your eyes as you enter’. you smile in confusion, and you push the door open with closed eyes.  
  
the heavenly aroma floods your nose, and then you feel a familiar warmth surrounding you and a familiar smell. nana puts his head on your shoulder, still keeping your hug, and whispers in your ear ‘open your eyes’. in front of you is a heavenly breakfast of waffles, and pancakes. you both sit down to devour the food, and as you finish nana says to you ‘dress up casually, we’re going somewhere’ and he gives you that sweet smile. you ask where, but he pretends not to notice what you said, smiles and proceeds to usher you out to go change. once you change, you come out to see your plates washed and put away, and you see nana dressed up, just in a jeans and a shirt he smiles and holds your hand, taking you outside to the car, and helps you get inside.  
  
as nana starts up the car, you can’t help but watch him, and you fall in love - again - with his side profile. he notices you staring, smiles, and intertwines one of your hands. he starts driving and you relax and put your seat back a bit, only feeling your heart beat and nana’s soft grip. you soon reach a quiet motorway, and as you sit yourself up for a second, he tells you ‘we’re going on a road trip’. you look up at the blue sky, making faces and shapes and whatever with the clouds. you relax again and allow yourself to fall into sleep, nana’s singing to only exception lulling you to sleep.  
  
when you wake up, you feel nana gently shaking you awake, and you look around, adjusting to your surroundings, and you find you’re at a diner. you go in with nana and as you eat, he cracks a few jokes, making you snort into your food, earning you a few looks from the few people at the diner. as you exit the diner, nana kisses you on the cheek and helps you into the car, and you set off again. nana starts singing the man who can’t be moved by the script, and you intertwine your hands and relax, slowly falling asleep with a smile on your face, thankful you met nana in the first place.  
  
when you wake up your neck hurts a bit, but you shrug it off. the sky is now dark, the stars beautifully illuminating the sky. you start to look at the buildings around you, and nana has taken you to a hotel. you turn to look at him, grinning, and he gives you an exhausted smile. you squeeze his hands in pity, and begin to get out the car, and as you stand by nana, he turns your body towards himself, grabs your face and kisses you sweetly, multiple times.  
  
as he finally pulls away, you both giggle, and admire the sky again, knowing nothing could bring you apart.


End file.
